


Play It Again

by jc_19



Series: Country One-Shots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Songfic, country music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_19/pseuds/jc_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALV-QtDFpSw<br/>I've got another one for you all. It's dorky and all that and you should listen to the song for sure. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again

Play It Again

“Come on Korra, we’re going to be late!” came an obnoxious and excited voice from outside her window. Korra let out a chuckle, jogging over toward her window to see Bolin and his brother, Mako, sitting on the old black pickup truck in her driveway. She waved and shook her head as she leaned out to yell back to them. “Just finishing up! I’ll be down in a minute!” was her reply as she leaned back in, slid the window shut and turned back to her closet. The light gray tank top, dark jeans and brown boots she had on needed one more something to complete her outfit for the evening.

Friday nights out in the country meant one of two things: football games or parties. Since it was still mid summer, football was out of the question- which left only the latter option. Bolin’s girlfriend Opal was throwing a giant bonfire party tonight and she’d promised Bolin she would go. Those puppy eyes of his could work miracles sometimes. Honestly though, Korra liked parties. She loved spending time with her friends and getting to be at a farm other than her own was a nice change of pace in the summertime. Working all day to play at night was what made summer summer after all.

Pulling a light blue patterned flannel from her closet shelf, Korra started shrugging it on as she raced out of her room and down the stairs. Her mother was waiting downstairs in the living room, finishing up what looked like some paperwork. “Headed out with Bolin and Mako to Opal’s for the night. I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” she said quickly, trying to scoot out the door before her mom could say anything to make her even more late. Senna simply laughed and nodded. “Be safe, Korra. No drinking and driving,”

“Don’t plan on it, Ma!” she replied just as quickly as her first statement as she threw open the door and ran out to meet her best friends. Bolin let out a whoop and jumped into the bed of the old Ford as Mako shook his head and climbed into the driver’s seat. Korra vaulted the side to end up in the back with Bolin, giving him a punch in the shoulder as greeting. “You realize Opal isn’t expecting us for another fifteen minutes and it only takes about ten to get to her place from my house, right?” she said, Bolin rubbing his arm as he grinned.

“Well, yeah, I know. But I haven’t seen Opal in forever!” he exclaimed too dramatically as Mako started the truck and drove off. He slid the back window open, shaking his head.

“Bo, you saw her Wednesday,” he lectured, watching them from the rearview mirror. Both Bolin and Korra sat patiently in view of the mirror, Bolin grinning as he shrugged.

“Two days, Mako. That’s two long, working days without getting to hug or kiss or cuddle my amazing girlfriend!”

“Seems like someone is getting seriously attached, huh Mako?” Korra interjected, laughing at the goofy, yet embarrassed smile on Bolin’s face.

“He’s been head over heels for Opal since the moment he realized what liking a girl was all about,” he teased, Bolin sticking his tongue out at the two of them.

“You’re both just jealous I have an amazing girlfriend and you don’t,” he retorted, crossing his arms in a huff. Mako shook his head and Korra shrugged.

“Yeah, well, everyone out here is pretty much family. I don’t know if I’d ever want to date any of them,” Korra said, glancing at the scenery. She’d never get tired of country road drives. The fields full of life and the grass tall in the ditches, the occasional giant oak tree you could see that always set in the sun just right this time of day to really make you appreciate how beautiful living in the middle of nowhere really was.

“Oh! Sounds like tonight should be a fantastic opportunity for you then, Korra,” Bolin said, leaning against the side of the truck. That caught her interest.

“Really now. What makes you say that?”

“Oooooooh nothing,” he trailed mysteriously, even Mako looking confused. Korra continued to glare at him for another minute to no avail. Since Bolin obviously wasn’t going to spoil whatever little secret he was hiding, Korra decided to let it go in favor of enjoying the remaining quiet of the ride to Opal’s house.

Korra’s family owned about ten acres of land with mostly corn and soybeans this year along with a smaller garden outside their house for other vegetables like tomatoes, cucumbers and peppers. That was mostly Korra’s responsibility while her parents worked on the larger fields, maintaining the large number of crops that brought in the money. Opal’s family, the Beifongs, owned a much larger estate, over twenty five acres of farm and hunting land. Her mom and dad were really nice and always let them stay the night in a renovated barn next to the house on nights when all of them would get together like tonight. Sleeping in the hay wasn’t ideal, but it was better than trying to get home while intoxicated. No one wanted to deal with drunk driving in the country- cows always seemed to get out of their pens when they did. Opal’s family farmed, hunted and maintained livestock, so it was always an adventure being there.

When Korra felt Mako pulling off the road and onto a quarter mile dirt driveway of the Beifong farm, Korra looked up to see Opal’s house in the distance along with a faded red barn farther back. The sun was setting and the scene was picturesque. It was times like this Korra wished she was good at photography. But it wasn’t really one of her talents. She was more a throw things around and play music kind of farm kid. 

Mako drove the truck over to the other side of the barn, parking it a little ways away from the bonfire pit out back with the tailgate facing the fire so they had a place to sit later. Opal had plenty of chairs and people usually brought their own, sure, but sitting in the bed of a pickup truck was just a better way to enjoy a bonfire. Korra hopped out as soon as the car was parked, stretching as she dusted off her flannel. Opal popped out of the barn from the side door, grinning widely at the trio. “Korra, Bolin, Mako! Come help me set up the food and drinks!” she yelled, disappearing inside. The three of them chuckled and headed for the barn, Bolin a little bit faster than Korra and Mako of course, ready to help however Opal needed.

Soon enough, there were snacks and drinks set up all around the barn, music playing and people arriving. Korra was on her second beer of the night as she hung out near the barn loft chatting with Mako about the upcoming football season when she heard Opal basically shriek her name above the music and Mako. She couldn’t help but jump a little, turning to see Opal motioning for her and Mako to come out of the barn and outside. “We’re starting the fire!” she yelled, sliding back outside. Looking at each other, they chuckled and headed outside, grabbing another beer each on their way out. Outside was more packed than before, at least half a dozen more pickup trucks parked around the area and just as many cars against the side of the barn. Korra and Mako spotted Opal pouring the gasoline over the firewood they’d stacked earlier, Bolin running in from the house with a box of matches. “There you are. Care to light the fire to actually get this party going?” Opal asked, looking between them. Mako shook his head while Korra laughed.

“Sure. Bo, gimme the matches,” she requested, Bolin handing them over without any objection, hugging Opal from behind as they all stepped back. Korra easily lit the match, tossing it carefully into the middle of the wood as it sparked to life, a giant whoosh filling the air over the music coming from a few of the pickup trucks nearby. A few cheers here and there could be heard before people started gathering around the fire, setting down chairs and carrying over hay bails to sit on.

Korra sipped her beer and scanned the crowd to see who all had come when her eyes stopped on a truck she didn’t recognize with an absolutely beautiful girl sitting on the tailgate. Dark hair, fair skin and a worn down leather jacket over a red, low-cut tee with- holy smokes those legs- cut-off jean shorts and black sneakers that were swaying back and forth to the music that was probably playing from the truck she was sitting in. The girl was glancing around, almost like she was looking for someone when she locked eyes with Korra. They stared for a moment before the mystery girl waved a little. Korra suddenly chocked on the beer she was drinking, turning away as she felt her face turning an embarrassing shade of red. The others around her noticed the sudden sound and all laughed, Opal speaking up first. “You okay there Korra?” she questioned, still giggling.

“M’fine, I’m fine,” she mumbled, hoping carefully glancing over to see if the girl was still looking.

She was.

Korra gulped a little, handing her drinks to Mako before starting to walk off. “I’ll… I’ll be back,” she added half heartedly as she began to make her way around the fire, never letting her eyes leave the bright green ones she’s been locked onto for the last ten seconds. Before getting closer, she couldn’t help glancing around, breaking eye contact to see if this girl had anyone else who was coming to sit with her. No one approached or tried to stop her as she neared the tailgate, shoving her hands into her pocket as a small grin broke its way onto her face. She stopped a few feet short of her, afraid to get too close to very possibly the most beautiful girl Korra had ever seen. Bright green eyes looked her over quickly, her posture shifting to lean forward just a little as a smile graced her face and wow she’s beautiful. “Hi,” she stated simply, Korra breaking her stare with a shake of her head. The girl giggled, sitting back into a more relaxed position on the tailgate, those creamy, toned legs still swaying to some beat Korra didn’t recognize drifting through the open back window.

“Uh, hi. You… uh, do you,” Korra stuttered out, smacking her face with her hand. “Sorry. I just… I’ve never seen you before and you’re really pretty and I just wanted to come say hi I think I’m rambling now I should totally stop shouldn’t I?” she continued to ramble under her voice, the other girl continuing to giggle behind a hand.

“I do. I came out to spend a few weeks with Opal during my summer vacation, get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. I just got here actually. I’m Asami,” she explained, offering the hand she had previously been giggling behind to Korra. She took it gladly, grinning widely.

“I’m Korra. I live a few miles down the road from here. My best friend Bolin is Opal’s boyfriend,” she replied, noticing that though she seemed like a city girl, her hands were just a little less calloused than her own farm hands. “It’s really nice to meet you, Asami,” she tagged on, grinning. At least the pretty girl was talking to her. 

Remembering her manners, Korra quickly straightened up, tossing a hand toward the barn. “Can I go grab you a drink or something?” she asked, Asami smiling as she got down from the truck bed, standing next to Korra. Asami had at least two inches on her, Korra noticed, instantly making her face heat up because the movement also caused the smell of jasmine and what was possibly motor oil float to Korra’s nose. She always liked jasmine.

After getting some water for themselves, Korra wasn’t about to be drinking anymore with a girl as beautiful as this since she and alcohol had a not so friendly history together, Korra and Asami returned to the pickup truck, sitting on the tailgate chatting. Korra was immediately drawn in by Asami’s looks, sure, but her personality was amazing. She was starting college classes this year as a senior in the city about an hour away from them where they were. Her dad was the famous Hiroshi Sato, engineering genius who basically invented the eco engines for cars now days. Asami was just as smart as her father it seemed. She talked Korra in circles about engineering things and mechanical lingo that left Korra’s head spinning when she actually tried to process it. Honestly she was just happy listening to Asami talk. Even if she didn’t understand what she was talking about, the clear passion in her eyes for machinery was incredible and Korra couldn’t help admiring her for it and _oh man I think I’m falling in love_.

Determined to keep their evening going, Korra spun story after story when Asami asked just to hear her laugh or see her smile. They’d been talking for at least two hours or so now- Korra currently engaged in a tale of the day she, Bolin and Mako had to push her truck out of a giant mud pit in the middle of a field when Asami suddenly jumped off the tailgate with an excited squeal. Caught completely off guard, Korra almost fell back in the bed before Asami looked at her with a wide smile. “Oh my gosh! This is my song!” she exclaimed, looking at Korra for a moment before grinning. “I’ve been sitting here waiting for it to come on! Korra, come here- you have to dance with me!” she insisted, Korra sitting up as a blush flooded her cheeks as she thought over the offer. She wasn’t much of a dancer really, but dancing with Asami would be fantastic. She was definitely attracted to her. And that look Asami was giving her…

“Yeah, sure,” she managed to squeak out as Asami practically pulled her off the tailgate for a dance. Asami grinned, beginning to dance as she did, Korra joining in quickly. She laughed and smiled, dancing next to her, even feeling bold enough to take Asami’s hand and waist as she spun her around to the beat of the song as what sounded like the final chorus was coming on. Korra had never heard the song before but by the way Asami was practically glowing as she let Korra lead her in the last little bit gave Korra the feeling she’d done something right. The song seemed far too short because before she was even remotely ready to stop, the music was coming to a close. With one final hurrah, Korra dipped Asami, making sure to let her hang just long enough to get that flip in her stomach before pulling her back up as the song ended.

Asami’s cheeks were flushed and she was still grinning widely, stepping into Korra just right to push their bodies together without any uncomfortable pressure- not that Korra could even begin to think like that. Her heart was pounding as she looked up at Asami, seeing the other woman looking at her with just enough of what looked to be desire to make Korra’s eyes flick down to Asami’s lips before back up to her eyes. They were bright red, the lipstick a fantastic contrast to her pale, beautiful skin. A slight movement caught Korra’s eyes, Asami’s tongue had wetted her lips before leaning down and placing a gentle yet firm kiss on Korra’s lips. It was quick- far too quick for Korra- before Asami pulled back, smiling bashfully before speaking softly. “I hope they play it again if I get that kind of dance out of it,” she commented, Korra’s face splitting into a grin.

“Play it again…” she offered, Asami laughing as she stepped back a little bit to get some space as her face started to return to its normal color. Korra couldn’t help the silly grin that was on her face the rest of the evening, the party wearing down to a thin crowd. Korra and Asami had socialized a little more, managing to avoid too many embarrassing questions from Opal and Bolin. Korra was staying here tonight- sleeping in the barn loft was always something her and Opal did on the weekends when it was nice outside. They could sit out under the stars and chat and the loft was basically their hangout spot. Right now, Korra didn’t want to go to the loft, though. Time alone with Asami was too good to pass up. The alcohol she’d consumed earlier in the evening was plenty out of her system by now. No sooner had she realized it that a brilliant thought flitted across her mind. She turned to Asami, who was sitting in the back of Mako and Bolin’s truck with her happily chatting with Opal, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Asami turned, grinning at her. “Say, you wanna go for a drive?” she questioned, seeing Opal’s sly grin from earlier reappear on her face before she happily skipped away to leave them alone. Asami noticed and laughed a little, nodding. 

“What’d you have in mind, Korra?”

“Oh, just you wait…” she said and with a grin, she practically tackled Mako for his truck keys, promising to be back later tonight. He objected originally until he saw Asami waiting patiently by the tailgate and it clicked. Then he just laughed at Korra, telling her to be careful and don’t do anything stupid inside his truck. Korra ignored him, of course, making no such promises. 

It wasn’t long before Korra and Asami were out on a back country road, listening to the radio again and chatting away. There was a particular destination Korra had in mind, but she was searching frantically for that song while paying attention to Asami as best she could. They talked about everything and Korra couldn’t help falling just a little bit more every time Asami told her something else. This woman was amazing and Korra was determined to make her first night here in the country a memorable one.

“Where are you taking me anyways? We’ve been driving for about fifteen minutes now,” Asami questioned, Korra grinning just a little as she flipped radio stations again. 

“There’s this spot… out by my house. It’s really great for star gazing. We’re almost there, I promise,” she said, Asami laughing as Korra flipped stations again.

“Alright,” she replied simply, looking out the window as a comfortable silence settled over them. Well, minus Korra’s frantic searching on the radio for that damn song. _I’ll give whatever DJ plays it next my entire life savings to the last dime if they will just play that song one time before we have to get out,_ she thought, seeing her tree coming up ahead of them.

As she backed the truck carefully into a spot next to the tree, she was about to give up on finding the song when she hit seek one last time and heard that melody. Asami immediately perked up, laughing as she realized what song it was. Korra looked over to her and grinned, rolling down all the windows and cranking the volume as she got out, hopping the truck bed to land by Asami’s door, opening it and offering her hand. Looking at Asami in nothing but the moonlight made Korra’s heart skip. Gods, she is beautiful. And her face was practically glowing in happiness. “You found my song…” she said almost too quiet to hear as she took Korra’s hand, letting herself be led out to the front of the truck where the headlights cast a beautiful glow around the open field and single large oak tree.

There, they danced, spinning and laughing and twirling to the end of the song and then some more after. They were both out of breathe and slightly sweaty as they came to a stop, Korra’s hands resting on Asami’s waist and Asami’s arms wrapped around Korra’s neck. Asami tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and Korra couldn’t help but stare, grinning lightly as she looked back up at Asami’s eyes. They were shining again, like when Korra found her song at the last minute and when they’d first danced earlier that night. Asami’s eyes stole a quick glance down at Korra’s lips, just like Korra had done earlier, and that was all the encouragement that Korra needed. She leaned up, pressing her lips to Asami’s firmly as she felt Asami respond in kind. This one lasted longer than the first, both of them pulling back for air a few seconds later. They couldn’t help but laugh lightly, resting foreheads together as they stared at each other. Korra was the first to break the silence. “Play it again,” she whispered, Asami grinning brightly before she replied, green eyes shining in the headlights of the truck.

“Play it again,”

*****

Another week later, Friday night was spent in what would be considered an abnormal way for Korra. Opal was throwing another get together like every weekend. But Korra had other plans. Plans she’d been working on all week ever since she’d heard that song Asami loved so much. Checking herself over in the mirror one last time, she finally took in a deep, calming breathe before headed out the front door and into the driveway to sit in her white pickup, starting it up and headed over to Opal’s house. She was picking Asami up tonight for a date of all things. They’d been texting and talking on the phone all week and Korra was more infatuated than before, Asami feeling much the same way. Opal complained about it in a loving way, much like Korra did about Bolin’s lovesick puppy attitude. Didn’t matter though. She had the perfect evening planned and she couldn’t wait to get started.

Picking up Asami before sunset was the first step. Asami had been waiting for her on Opal’s front porch, dressed in a beautiful red dress and black flats. Korra couldn’t help but stare when she saw her. She seemed to get even more beautiful since Korra’d seen her earlier this week. Asami waved and made her way down the steps, sliding into the passenger seat of Korra’s truck quickly. “Hey you,” she said happily, Korra’s mouth was still hanging open, her eyes scanning Asami’s figure slowly before shaking her head, grinning widely at the dark haired girl.

“Hey back. You… wow, you look amazing, Asami,” 

“Thanks, Korra. You don’t look so bad yourself. You clean up well in something that’s not covered in dirt,” she teased, Korra laughing.

“Not my fault you keep coming over right when I finish my chores. I work hard outside on a farm, what do you expect?” she teased, pulling out of Opal’s driveway and headed down the road they’d taken last week. Korra wasn’t dirty for two reasons tonight. The first- she’d showered intensely before coming here to make sure she smelled good and was as dirt free as possible and second- she didn’t want to mess tonight up by showing up looking like she’d just rolled in a pile of mud. She’d spent all week practicing and all afternoon setting up tonight and there was no way she was going to mess it up. They made small talk about their days, Korra dodging questions easily about what she’d been up to all afternoon. The drive didn’t take any longer than last week and Korra smiled that they’d arrived precisely when she’d intended. The field around them lit up by the sunset, a gray blanket laying on the grass under the tree, already prepared with what looked like a small homemade feast. Asami turned to Korra as she parked the truck, Korra grinning as a bright smile lit up her face. “So what do you think Asami?”

“Not bad for a first date, country girl. Not bad at all,” Asami teased, watching Korra jump out of the truck and hop across the bed to her side. Opening the door for Asami, Korra offered her hand with a bow.

“Here’s hoping the country dinner is satisfactory,” she replied, Asami taking her hand as she slid down and out, letting Korra lead her to what was indeed a more than satisfactory country dinner.

Dinner consumed and the sunset watched, Asami sighed as she watched the stars start to shine. Korra watched her a moment before grinning, standing up from their perch against the tree. “Where are you going, Korra?” Asami asked, wrapping her arms around herself to make up for the loss of Korra against her side. Korra seemed to radiate heat and since Asami had spent the last hour or so cuddled into her side, Asami was already missing the comforting warmth in the cool of the evening. Korra laughed, jumping the tailgate of her truck before turning back to Asami. “I have another surprise for you. Close your eyes a minute,” she requested, standing in the bed with a smile. Asami rolled her eyes but did as she was asked, even going as far as to cover her eyes with her hand to make sure Korra knew she wasn’t peaking. “No peaking, Asami,” Korra reminded her, Asami giggling as she nodded. “No peaking,”

A few moments later, Asami heard Korra jump back down from the back of the truck, shuffling around in the grass and tree before hearing a strange, unfamiliar metallic unlatching sound. Soon after Korra’s voice made an appearance once again. “Alright, go ahead and open up,” Korra said, her voice sounding just a little off. Asami felt slightly concerned at the sudden higher, nervous tone to Korra’s voice, but the question died in her throat when her eyes adjusted. It’d been dark before but now their entire little camp area was lit with string lights dangling from the tree branches. Korra’s tailgate had some dangling lights hanging from the top as well, but what was most surprising was Korra sitting a few feet away from her, a guitar in her lap, fingers dancing across the strings and the other picking strings softly. Korra grinned at her as Asami took another second to process the sight before her. Before she could say anything though, Korra’s fingers set on the strings for chords and her right hand began to strum. “Got a surprise for you, ’sami,” she said, playing softly. It took a few seconds for it to register that Asami had heard these chords before. But she couldn’t quite place it.

That was until- to her great surprise- Korra started singing.

 _Her_ song.

Korra was playing and singing Asami’s song. Asami sat in silence, listening to Korra’s beautiful playing and voice, trying and failing to contain her grin as Korra finished with a slow strum of the strings, looking up to see Asami’s reaction. All that practice and listening this week was definitely paying off because Asami was grinning ear to ear, a beautiful smile and her bright green eyes shining in the lights hanging from the tree. 

“I had no idea you could play Korra, That was… you played MY song. How’d you figure it out?” Asami asked, Korra sliding her guitar back into it’s case with a chuckle.

“Just listened to it on the computer a few times, really. Then practiced into all hours of the night until my dad actually threatened to take my guitar away,” she teased, standing up from her perch o the ground. Asami stood, ushering Korra closer with her finger. Korra moved forward, the smile on Asami’s face hypnotizing, nothing else mattered except right here, right now. When she got close enough, Asami wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Korra wrapping hers around Asami’s waist as she let out a light chuckle.

“I take it you liked that?” Korra teased, but Asami didn’t say anything in return. She simply started swaying to what they both knew to be the tempo of Asami’s song. Korra caught on quickly, taking Asami’s hand and twirling her happily. Korra didn’t know how long they danced, but they were spinning and twirling and laughing for what felt like the whole night. Korra knew she was done for as they danced. The only thing Korra could think was that she never wanted this night to end.

Asami slowed them down eventually, her arms wrapping around Korra’s shoulders again and Korra’s arms returning to Asami’s waist. They just swayed slowly, enjoying the coolness of the summer evening against slightly sweaty skin. Korra kept looking into Asami’s eyes, smiling brightly. Easily the best night of summer Korra thought. She was about to say something to that effect when Asami leaned down, capturing Korra’s lips in a kiss. It was just as good as the first two and left butterflies in Korra’s stomach as Asami pulled back just enough to whisper as a smile danced on her lips. 

“Play it again.”


End file.
